


It's a long way to Gallifrey, it's a long way to go.

by Riathel



Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Because that happened in canon and nobody will ever take it from me, Fluff and Crack, I needed to write about the Goo Snake incident, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: The Doctor is travelling back to Gallifrey with the Master's ashes. It doesn't stop them from bickering. (Pre-TV Movie.)
Relationships: Seventh Doctor/Goo!Snake Master, Seventh Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's a long way to Gallifrey, it's a long way to go.

The morphant shuddered in its urn. Thoughts cloudy. Still weak. It needed time to reform, to remember its purpose. There would be time now, it knew, time enough with its chosen guardian (‘Doctor’ came to it blearily, the word muddy with longing and fury.)

Alone, it could silently contemplate—

“I got you a casket!” said the Doctor, as something _thunk_ ed next to the urn. The morphant shuddered again, this time with surprise and irritation. Always chatting, the Doctor, it remembered too late. Never quiet. “I think you'd approve; it's the sort of style you'd go for.”

Fingers drummed against the urn, testing, baiting. It wanted to hiss, to bite, but knew it had to stay hidden. It needed mastery of this form. Substance. Yes, then a new body.

“Oh, Master,” the Doctor sighed. “Until I see your ashes in temporal stasis and your mind registered in the Matrix, I think the rumours of your death have been _grrreatly_ exaggerated.”

Smugness coiled in him, thick, lush. The Doctor knew him too well.

“It's a long way to Gallifrey, almost as long as the way to Tipperary. Cup of tea?”

Their companionable silence was almost bearable.

Then the Doctor started whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced song is ["It's a Long Way to Tipperary"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs5IH76mwCM) which my grandma used to sing to me as a child, and perfectly fits Seven's Celtic lilt. (Even if he is Scottish, not Irish.)
> 
> [You know where to find me,](https://riathel.tumblr.com) and [if you like this, you should join the D/M server!](https://discordapp.com/invite/v3DzPvn)


End file.
